How Miley Met Lilly (and Oliver)
by MitchelMussoForever
Summary: Miley Stewart is the new girl in school. And since a certain eleven-year-old boy spread the rumor she eats possum, no one wants to be her friend. But when Lilly Truscott goes over and says hello, dragging her friend Oliver with her, will this be the beginning of a life-long friendship?


**Okay, I'm going to try a one-shot again… But this one's for Hannah Montana. Yeah, I know it's terrible already, but I hope y'all like it. BTW, it's told in Lilly's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HM or it's characters **

"Come _on_, Oliver!" I said, dragging my best friend across the cafeteria. "I bet the new girl's _really _nice!"

"I don't wanna talk to her! She's a hillbilly!" He complained.

"She is not! Besides, _you _were the one who spread the rumor she eats possum. The _least _you can do is be friends with her, since thanks to you, she hasn't got any," I scolded him.

"Lillllllleeeeeeyyyyy!" He whined.

I crossed my arms and gave him my signature Lilly glare. "Oliver Oscar Oken, you're much too old to be whining like that! You are eleven years _and _in middle school, after all. _Act _like it."

He scowled at me. "Fine, I'll talk to her, but I will _not _be friends with her! I have a reputation!"  
"What reputation?" I scoffed.

"As a cool kid!"  
"Please, I have been your best friend since kindergarten and you have _never _been a cool kid."

He opened his mouth to protest, but I really didn't want to hear it.

I grabbed his arm. "Let's just _go_."

I dragged him across the Seaview Middle School Cafeteria, past Amber and Ashely, the bane of my existence, who were both snickering at my outfit (what is wrong with a sweatshirt and jeans?) and putting on lip gloss.

"Hey, Truscott, what are you wearing?" Amber asked.

"Are you _trying _to look like a guy?" Ashley asked me.

I looked down at my clothes. "I do not look like a guy!"

"Yeah, she looks like a girl! A way awesomer girl than you, cause she's way awesomer than either of you!" Oliver said.

I smiled at him. "Thanks Oliver."

He nodded at me.

Amber and Ashley rolled their eyes and said, "Whatever," in unison. Then they did their stupid ooooo thing and left.

I continued dragging my unfortunate best friend over to the table where the new girl, Miley Stewart, sat.

She was really pretty, with dark curly hair and bright blue eyes, but she looked kind of sad and lonely.

"Hi," I said, plopping down next to her.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey."

_ She didn't say howdy. She can't be _**_that _**_much of a hillbilly_, I thought. 

"I'm Lilly Truscott, and this is my best friend, Oliver Oken," I told her.

"You're best friends with a boy?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Her accent _was _pretty strong.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

She shrugged too. "Nothin'." Then she looked at Oliver again and narrowed her eyes. "Hey, ain't you the one who spread that rumor that I eat possum?"

Oliver looked down. "Maybe."

She frowned at him. "Well, I don't eat possum! And thanks to you and your dumb rumor, I don't have any friends!" She leaned back against her chair, glowering at him.  
"You can be friends with us," I told her.

She sat froward, her eyes sparkling. "Really?"  
I nodded. "Of course. We'd love to, right Oliver?" I addressed him.

"Uhhhhh," he looked down at the floor.

I stepped on his foot, _hard_.

He yelped. "Yeah," he said, his eyes watering with pain. "Love to."

Miley beamed at us. "That's just great! I just know we're all going to be the best of friends!"  
"As long as I don't have to eat possum," Oliver whispered so only I could hear.

I stepped on his foot again.

The bell rang.

"Sweet niblets, I gotta get to class!" Miley jumped to her feet. "Nice meeting y'all," she said, turning and beaming at us. "I know we're all gonna be great friends!"

I nodded and smiled back.

"I like her, she's nice," I said when she was gone.

Oliver grimaced. "That's a matter of opinion."

"Oh, shut up," I told him. "I just know we're all going to end up being best friends one day. I can feel it."

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"No, I really can!" I said earnestly. "Someday, it won't be Oliver and Lilly anymore. It'll be Miley, Lilly, and Oliver."

"Hey, why am I last?" He demanded.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter who's first or last."

"You're crazy," he informed me.

I looked into the crowd of students trying to get to class. I could see Miley bobbing through the crowd.

"You might think that now, Oliver. But you'll see. You'll see."

**And that is the story of how they met! I know it's bad, sorry! But please review it anyways! **


End file.
